


Impromptu Valentine's Day

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda ruins everything. Andy and Emily spend an unexpected Valentine's together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> written in february 2010 for pure_ecstasy6 during a Valentine's fic exchange

"I can't do it." Nate admitted into the phone.  
  
Andy listened, poised to speak, but not knowing what she'd say if she did. She waited for Nate to continue.  
  
"It's so... screwed up, you know?" Nate sighed, "I can't just pretend that you're the same person you were before Runway. I can't pretend that you didn't miss every important date for a year, I can't pretend that you didn't cheat on me in Paris."  
  
"We were taking a break!" Andy protested.   
  
"My Andy wouldn't have done that." Nate insisted, "my Andy would have had so much more class than that. You slept with New York Times boy and look where it got you, you're right back where you started. You said you were only going to put in your year with Miranda. Andy, for Christ's sake, it's been a year and a half."  
  
"Nate, this isn't fair, you told me we could start again." Andy was at a loss, "you said you forgave me."  
  
Nate sighed heavily, "when I thought you were serious about leaving Runway, about leaving  _Miranda_. I wanted to try again when I thought you wanted to be that sweet girl from Ohio again, not one of the zombie fashion masses."   
  
"That's unfair."   
  
"Look, Andy... we both should just move on. I'm in Boston now, I've got new friends, a new job, new surroundings. I think we should just make a clean break and stop clinging to this defunct relationship."  
  
"You really know how to twist the knife." Andy scoffed.   
  
"Oh, give me a break, Andy." Nate rolled his eyes, "I have to go, my break is just about over."   
  
"Fine." Andy pouted, "bye."   
  
She didn't wait for him to answer before she hung up the phone. She didn't think she owed him the courtesy of waiting after he called her a fashion zombie. She walked down the hall and sat back down at her desk with a humph.   
  
Emily glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, but didn't pull her attention away from her computer.  
  
Andy felt her eyes well up with tears. She wasn't sure what she was crying about. She knew that the end was a long time coming. She supposed that she felt entitled to be the one who decided when they should put away the defrib paddles and declare the relationship officially dead.   
  
But, damn it, he could have waited until  _after_  Valentine's Day!  
  
Emily sighed silently, turning to look at Andy. "What's wrong? She asked with due skepticism."  
  
"I don't even know why I'm crying." Andy said.  
  
"Well, okay then." Emily turned back to her computer.  
  
"No, wait." Andy furrowed her brow, "I'm crying because my six-year relationship just officially ended."  
  
"So why did you say that you don't know why you're crying?"  
  
"Because I've known for a long time that it wasn't working. I knew that the end was coming." Andy wiped at her eyes, "I just got off the phone with him. He basically said that Miranda  _tainted_  me. You know what was the first thing that came to my mind? How you're not supposed to touch bird eggs because the mother won't want them once they smell like something else. Stupid, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Emily nodded and Andy furrowed her brow. "But it certainly wouldn't be the first time anybody in these walls has had that conversation with a lover. Miranda ruined  _my_  last relationship, too."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."   
  
Emily shrugged, "it didn't last very long anyway. Gerri and I broke up about a month ago."   
  
"What did he do?" Andy asked, Emily looked up at her questioningly so she clarified, "for a job."  
  
" _She_  is a paralegal."   
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to assume-"  
  
"No problem,  _Andy_." Emily said pointedly, with a small amused smile.   
  
Andy smiled, "point taken." There was a pause, "so you're-"  
  
"Yup." Emily cut her off before she had a chance to finish the sentence. Though, Emily noted, she reacted with the usual amount of surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I'm just a little surprised."   
  
Emily shrugged, "most people are. I'm pretty used to it, actually." Andy started to speak again and Emily stopped her, "you really don't have to say anything."   
  
"No, I was just going to ask if you think Miranda does it on purpose." Andy insisted, "like, do you think she keeps us on call at all hours of the night so that everyone else in our lives get exasperated by us. So that we  _need_  her... because she's the only one who still calls?"   
  
Emily raised an eyebrow, "a tad over dramatic, don't you think?"  
  
"I feel like I'm suffering Stockholm Syndrome."   
  
"So quit."   
  
"I don't want to quit."  
  
"So don't." Emily furrowed her brow, "I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want me to tell you that you're right? That Miranda ruins everything and the isolation of your family and friends isn't your fault in any way?"   
  
Andy pouted.   
  
"I'm not going to say that." Emily shook her head.   
  
Andy was silent for a few minutes. "Any Valentine's Day plans?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
Andy looked at the clock on her computer, it was 11:52 on February 13. She waited eight minutes and then announced, "happy Valentine's Day, Emily."   
  
Emily sighed and looked at her clock, "happy Valentine's Day, Andy."   
  
A few more minutes went by before Emily stood up from her computer and started to put on her coat and other warm garments. The man with the book entered the office, "sorry for the delay."  
  
"No problem." Andy accepted the book graciously, starting to get ready to brave the cold. "Hey Emily, why don't you come with me to drop off the book and then we can get a bite to eat or get coffee or something."   
  
Emily was poised to decline but surprised herself by saying, "yes. Alright."   
  
Dropping the book off at Miranda's had gone off without a hitch. They were both expecting Miranda to be there ready to berate the poor unfortunate soul ballsy enough to make her wait for the book. Stunningly, Miranda either hadn't noticed, wasn't bothered or was saving her wrath for the morning, either way Andy was free and clear for the evening.   
  
Andy got back into the town car and turned to Emily, "where to?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Well, if you're only eating cubes of cheese, coffee would be the better idea, otherwise I'd like to go get something to eat."   
  
"I eat." Emily pouted.   
  
"Roy, could you take us to the Tick Tock Diner, please?" Andy leaned forward toward the driver.  
  
"Of course, Andy." Roy smiled at her pleasantly. Roy liked Andy, he wasn't too fond of Emily, but he liked Andy. He imagined that she was what his own daughter would be like when she was all grown up. Emily, he wasn't too fond of.   
  
He pulled up to the curb in front of the restaurant. "Would you like me to wait for you and drive you home when you're done."   
  
"Oh, you don't have to do that, Roy. Thank you though. Go home and get a good night's sleep," she smiled, "are you and your wife doing anything for Valentine's Day?"   
  
"I'm taking her to a spa this weekend." Roy said, "should be nice."   
  
"Yeah, good for you. You need some rest and relaxation."   
  
Emily was already out of the car and waiting impatiently. Roy would have normally asked Andy about her own plans but he was well aware of the problems she'd been having with Nate and hoped to avoid poking a sharp stick into a deep wound. She was silently thankful that he didn't ask.   
  
"You want me to take public transportation home?" Emily furrowed her brow.  
  
"Or walk." Andy shrugged, "or I suppose you could buy a car if we find an all-night dealership."  
  
Emily scowled, "he could've stayed to drive us home."  
  
"It's late."  
  
"It's his job."  
  
"We're off duty."   
  
Emily had to admit the logic in that. She nodded, "okay, I'm cold, let's go inside." Andy nodded and put a hand on Emily's back as they walked to the door. Emily stepped in and was horrified to see that it was a diner. "It's a tin box, Andy."   
  
"It's 24-hours and it serves the best pancakes in all of New York. I come here all the time after dropping off the Book."  
  
"Hey Andy," a waitress behind the counter smiled, "you're awfully late today."   
  
"You're telling me." Andy smiled amicably and took a seat at a booth, "can we have some coffee, please?"  
  
"Coming right up." The waitress winked.  
  
"Oh god, I'm in white trash heaven." Emily sat down skeptically on the other side of the booth.   
  
"Oh, calm down." Andy handed her the menu.   
  
Emily took the menu and, to Andy's surprise, perused it without complaint. She looked up at Andy, "you're not going to look at the menu? Oh dear god, you have a usual."  
  
Andy laughed, "it's not a usual, I just know the menu pretty well and tonight I'm in the mood for the stuffed French toast."   
  
"I think I may bite the bullet and get crepes." Emily looked up guiltily, "with nutella."   
  
"They're great!" Andy enthused.   
  
Within ten minutes a plate of nutella crepes with banana slices was sitting in front of Emily and a plate of french toast stuffed with strawberries and cream was sitting in front of Andy.   
  
Emily took a few tentative bites before saying, "you know, I just realized. This is the first Valentine's Day I've spent with someone since 2000."   
  
"Seven years." Andy's eyes were wide, "that's... impressive."  
  
"I was seventeen and a friend of mine and I were having a 'who needs boyfriends' party. We ended up sleeping together and dating for two months."   
  
"Only two?"  
  
"She's married with two children now." Emily smirked.   
  
"I started dating Nate my junior year and I've been with him ever since." Andy admitted.   
  
Emily stopped eating and stared at her, "you've only ever been with one person?"   
  
Andy sat up defensively, "well, I slept with Christian in Paris."  
  
Emily started to laugh, "so you've only ever been with one person  _and_  you two-timed him. Priceless."   
  
"Hey, come on, that's not fair. I was caught up in the Parisian atmosphere."  
  
Emily smirked, "not to mention Christian Thompson's connections at the New York Times and your strong ambition to become an investigative journalist. Fat load of good it did you anyway."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Well, a year with Miranda and you can work anywhere you want so already you didn't need to sleep with Christian. And in the second place you've always been preachy about Runway and already you've been there for a year and a half."   
  
"And how long have you been there?"  
  
"That's different." Emily said sipping her coffee, "I  _want_  to be there."  
  
"Who says I don't?" Emily looked over at Andy with incredulity. Andy continued, "maybe I hated it when I first started but I love Runway. I love working there. That's not to say that I don't  _ever_  want to do other things, but right now I'm happy where I am."   
  
"Hm." Emily took a bite of crepe. "You're an odd duck, Sachs."   
  
"So age seventeen at your 'I don't need a boyfriend' party was when you realized you liked women?" Andy asked, taking her last bite of french toast.  
  
Emily smirked. "I would actually say I denied it until I was 20 but I had dreams about kissing women since I was seven. 'When I realized' is a really subjective concept."   
  
"That's funny because my friend Doug, who's gay, said that he always knew. He says that he knew as a child."   
  
Emily shrugged, "to each his own. I know some women who didn't come out until their thirties or forties."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"It happens." Emily finished off her coffee, "so when did you realize you were straight?"   
  
Andy laughed, "what?"  
  
"I think it's only fair."   
  
Andy laughed again, "well, I guess... I knew from a very early age?"  
  
Emily leaned forward, intent to have a little fun with her. "But did you  _know_  or did society tell you that you're straight? Did all the happy couples in your cul-de-sac with 2.5 children tell you that you're straight? Did you think you were straight because you didn't even hear about homosexuality until you were a teenager? I bet you had thoughts about your... eleventh grade chemistry teacher... and you thought _everyone_  had those thoughts. Did your mother give you Barbie dolls and told you you were a princess?"   
  
Andy stared at Emily for a long moment. She didn't really have an answer for her. She had never questioned her sexuality. She and Nate had had a long distance relationship in college and she hadn't slept with anyone but him. And now Christian.   
  
She had never actually thought about her sexuality.   
  
Emily sat back against the plastic seat and hid a satisfied smirk by eating a banana slice. "So are you ready to go?" She pulled a twenty and a ten from her wallet and dropped them on the table, "I've got this."   
  
Andy was still quiet as they stepped out of the diner. Emily started down the street. Andy found her voice and called out, "hey, subway's the other way."  
  
"I'm walking. I only live on the other side of the park." Emily nodded in the direction of the park.   
  
Andy considered this for a moment, "maybe I'll walk with you. Is there a subway near your apartment?"  
  
"Mhm. Just one block over."   
  
Emily stood, waiting for Andy to decide if she was coming or not. Andy jogged to catch up. Emily turned and started walking with Andy at her side.   
  
"This is a nice park. Do you spend a lot of time here since you live so close?"   
  
Emily shrugged, "if the weather is nice -- or if I get out of Runway at a decent hour -- I read here."   
  
"That's nice. The closest thing to a park near my apartment is my upstairs neighbor's pot garden." Andy laughed, "if I had a park this close I would spend all my free time in it."   
  
"Don't get carried away." Emily smiled, feeling a fondness for Andy well up. She tried to hide it by looking straight ahead.   
  
"I bet it's a really romantic spot to bring dates to." Andy stopped.   
  
Emily turned around to look back at Andy questioningly. She quirked an eyebrow. Andy smiled. "Do you ever bring dates here?"  
  
Emily took a few steps towards Andy. "Sometimes." She said softly. Andy took a few steps toward Emily. "Let me guess. If you lived near a park, you'd bring all your dates to it."  
  
Andy's hands cupped Emily's face, she leaned in and kissed Emily softly. Emily's heavily shadowed eyes slid closed, leaning into the kiss. Her hands wrapped around Andy's waist, holding her body against her own as she returned the kiss.   
  
Moments later the kiss broke and Emily looked into Andy's eyes questioningly. Andy smiled sweetly and took Emily's hand. "Shall we?" She gestured in the direction they'd been heading.   
  
Emily nodded, still in shock. They walked the rest of the park in silence. Emily stopped them in front of a building with a heavy oak door. "This is me." She said softly. She hesitated, but asked, "would you like to come up?"  
  
Andy looked at the building and back at Emily and nodded. "Please."  
  
Emily let them into the building. Andy noted that it was more spacious than it looked from the outside. Up two flights of stairs and down three doors to the left, Emily opened the door. Andy stepped into a modernly decorated apartment.  
  
Emily entered behind her, closing the door and removing her coat. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
Andy shook her head, "no thank you."   
  
Emily fidgeted for a moment. "So, about that kiss."  
  
"Is it going to be awkward at work?" Andy asked, stepping forward into Emily's space.   
  
"No, we're both adults," Emily leaned her head toward Andy's.   
  
"Both consenting adults," Andy's hand slipped into Emily's dark red hair. Her lips brushed Emily's.   
  
Emily leaned in and kissed Andy again, this time the kiss was deeper, this time Emily was more sure of what was happening. Andy was breathless when the kiss ended.   
  
Andy bit her lip on a grin, "would I be overstepping if I asked where your bedroom is?"   
  
Emily pulled Andy into another kiss, pulling her towards the bedroom. Once inside, they toppled onto the plush bedspread. Andy wrapped a leg around Emily's waist. Andy tugged at Emily's Valentino blouse.   
  
"Hold on, hold on," Emily pushed them apart reluctantly, "how does this end for me? I mean... don't get me wrong, I'm all for casual sex, but... when it's a co-worker, when it's a  _straight_  co-worker... All I'm trying to say is that I've been straight girls' guinea pig before. It almost always ends badly for me."  
  
"Emily, I'm not making you any promises, but this feels really right. Don't you know what it feels like when something just feels right?"   
  
"Sure." Emily shrugged.   
  
"Turning down law school, moving to New York, coming back to Runway, kissing you." Andy nipped at Emily's bottom lip. "We don't have to have sex... if you don't want to..."   
  
"Don't want to..." Emily groaned, pinning Andy to the bed, holding her hands above her head.   
  
Andy laughed, "you think  _you_  can overpower me?" She flipped them, and straddled Emily's hips. "Bitch, please."   
  
Emily's hand traveled over Andy's torso, her slender fingers slipped into Andy's pants. There was barely enough room in the tight Alexander McQueen jeans for Andy. Emily unsnapped the fly and pushed down the dark wash jeans. Andy kicked her legs until the jeans were completely off.   
  
Andy leaned down, nuzzled Emily's neck and moaned as Emily's fingers cupped her pubis through her thong. Emily slipped her fingers under the thin layer of fabric covering Andy's opening. Andy bucked her hips into Emily's fingers.   
  
Andy unbuttoned Emily's blouse, slipping her hands under her red lace bra and ran her thumbs over Emily's nipples. Emily moaned and pushed two fingers into Andy. Andy's back arched and she let out a low guttural moan. "Fuck," she whispered breathlessly, rolling her hips against the thrusts. "Yesss..."   
  
"Oh god," Emily breathed, finger fucking Andy harder and deeper, adding a third finger as Andy gripped her shoulders and ground down, holding on as tightly as she could. "God, you're so  _wet_."   
  
Emily tugged on Andy's leg with her free hand, repositioning her to push deeper. Andy cried out, bucking wildly, her muscles starting to clench around Emily's fingers. Emily held Andy tightly to her via a hand on her back. As Andy pulsed with orgasm, Emily held on and continued her onslaught.   
  
Andy, finally spent, pushed Emily's fingers out of her and collapsed on the bed.   
  
Emily laid back, grinning. After a few minutes of listening to Andy's quick shallow breaths, she reached over and rubbed her thigh. "Doing all right over there?"  
  
Andy weakly lifted her head. "I'll let you know when my heart starts beating again."   
  
Emily's ringing phone jarred her out a deep sleep. She gasped and looked around, Andy was stretching out beside her, also disturbed by the intrusion. "I'm sorry, when did I fall asleep?"   
  
Andy shrugged, "I don't know, I feel asleep too." She yawned, "it  _was_  three in the morning."  
  
Emily rubbed her eyes tiredly, reaching for her phone, "oh hell, it's Miranda."  
  
Andy pushed herself up off the bed, "I'll make coffee." She leaned over and kissed Emily's lips softly.   
  
"No," Emily grabbed Andy's wrist and pulled her back to her. "Miranda can wait."   
  
Andy grinned, wrapping her arms around Emily and pulling her in for a kiss. 


End file.
